Hello
by Rachel2
Summary: Playground schools bell ring... rain clouds come to play... Hasn't anyone told you she's not breathing? She'll be there when you need her the most Spike. Spike/Faye Songfic (Finished)


**Hello**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Angst/Songfic**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ Depressing, but Spike/Faye are together in the end so be happy! A very short one-shot. Based on the EvaneScence's "hello" SUCH A PRETTY SONG!!**

**_++++++_**

            Blood, rain, and the sound of distant school bells; that's what kind of a day it was. The streets were empty. Clashes of thunder and lighting danced in the sky illuminating the shadows on his face. Quick and struggled strides and the raspy coughing of blood. He fell to his knees and stared up at the sky begging for mercy. Was it really going to end like this? "I want to die."

**Playground school bell rings again  
rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello… I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to…  
hello**

            Rocking back and forth he held her in his arms. His whole body shook as the limp body started to grow cold in his arms. Coughing again spits of blood ran onto the street blending with the rain.

            Foot steps broke through the dark and gloom, and distant smile tore out a breaking heart. The dream isn't real. "She's gone Spike." He heard the faint whisper, saw the falling tear, and found someone to talk to.

**If I smile and don't believe  
soon I know I'll wake from this dream…  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken…  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide…  
_Don't cry_**

           He smiled shaking his head and collapsed to the hard blacktop holding the limp body against his frame. "It'll hurt for a long time, Spike…" His body shook his grip on the dead body grew tighter and she walked closer. 

            "She's still alive…" A crimson regret, the anger of when two souls are torn apart at the seams. "Don't try and fix what I have." Wet tears filled brown eyes, as pale arms reached out to take hold of a fallen angel.

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
hello I'm still here   
all that's left of yesterday…**

"Just come home Spike." An aching voice and a dying man. What kind of dream was this, a false hell that would never end? Skin met skin, tears met tears and all that happened that instant was forgotten. All that was left of yesterday would have to become a distant memory. Lost love and a newfound hope. 

            Children ran past the two as they held one another in an embrace. "She's really gone Faye, isn't she?" An uttered cry and a lost cause. Her eyes fell onto a limp body, once golden hair now covered in blood. "How did you find me?" He took her hand leaving her protective arms.

            "I look in the mirror and I see your face… You're taking over me; you're a part of me." Heart ache and betrayal, that's the kid of dream he had dreamt. "Look into my eyes; are you dreaming anymore, Spike?" Her words wrenched inside his chest and he fell into her arms again. "Do you really want to die, Spike?"

            Two bodies holding each other both wracked with tears as they spoke the words neither thought they could say. He had found someone to talk to. She had found her other half. "Thank you, Faye…" He whispered into her ear.

            They both stood. Taking Julia they walked in silence. Blood seeped from his wounds. He would stop the pain, willing it all away. He couldn't turn away, no more fearing the past. Only living for the future, living for her… The pouring rain came to a drizzle. Sun crept out from behind the clouds as his body leaned into violet locks and the smell of Jasmine filled his body. 

            They would be each other's support, each other's love, and each other's lives. Hands met as what tears were left slowly disappeared into the shadows, into the dream that would never return…

  
  


**Hello… I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to…   
suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
hello I'm still here   
all that's left of yesterday…**

_…Are You Living A Dream?_

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

**_Well, that was a little more depressing the usual and shorter too. Only two pages! I hope you don't mind. I just adore EvaneScence! It's like the whole CD is Faye talking to Spike!!!! I was spazing out when I got the CD a yesterday and was listening to it! I could do a fanfic for EVERY song! I included some lyrics into the story itself and I was writing and listening… Crimson regret… I think that was the only other on other then the song "Hello" Sooo pretty. Its three minutes and forty seconds long. Very soft compared to her other songs which are much louder! ::hugs CD/Cowboy Bebop to death::_**


End file.
